Her Promised One
by MimiBlue
Summary: "Okay then. My name is... Victorique. Victorique de Blois." AU!


Hey guys its MimiBlue again! I recently rewatched Gosick (my first anime btw) and re-discovered my love for it and the AWESOME pairing that is Kujo X Victorique! And thus this story was born... Its kind of AU though, since I am taking Kujo and Victorique's first meeting and changing it A LOT... and adding a LOT of stuff :P But Whatever, I hope you enjoy! :3 Leave a Review Please! ^_^ Ill try to update as much as I can so...yeah :)

* * *

_**Chapter 1. **_

When I was a child, my father always took me to see the trains. We were quite poor back then and couldn't afford to ride the lavish vehicles ourselves. But watching them ride by were my fondest memories of living in Japan.

I was fascinated. I loved how the wind blowing would ruffle my hair and the whoosh of the train, soaring like a free bird.

* * *

"See that son? That is a train."

A small boy with dark hair looked up to see the huge machine whiz by. He excitedly jumped up and down with glee.

"Train! Train!" He repeated. "Papa, can I go on the train?" The young boy tugged on his father's sleeve, enthusiastically awaiting his father's response.

The middle-aged man shook his head sadly.

The boy's face fell slightly and his hands dropped to his sides.

"I can't...? Why, Papa?" He looked up at his father with a disappointed look on his small face.

"We can't afford such luxurious things, son. Maybe when you're older."

And with that, he scooped up his son up into his arms and carried him home.

* * *

I had always admired trains. But never, in my wildest dreams, would I have ever imagined that my death would be by one.

I stood there, frozen solid, my eyes glued to the bright headlights that were coming closer and closer. I didn't know what to do. My body wouldn't move. I didn't even know where I was. All I did was stand there in shock, paralyzed and preparing for death.

Some one called my name. A girl. She reached her hand out to me but I still couldn't and wouldn't move. She called out.

"Kujo! Kujo, you idiot! What the hell are you doing? You're going to die! I don't want to be alone! I want you to be by my side! You can't die! You CAN'T! Kujo!" Her voice was filled with desperation and panic.

I heard a choked sob coming from the girl. Do I know her?

She jumped down in front of me. I glanced at her absent-mindedly. She was like a doll. Her hair flowed down to the floor, and her pale face was streaked with fear. Her gorgeous jade eyes gazed at me, soft tears curling up at the corner of her eyes.

She took my hand. Her hands were delicate and small, yet beautiful.

"If you're going to die, then I have no use in living either." Her face was determined, yet I could still sense some fear in her voice.

Her grip on my hand tightened and it was clear that she was not planning on letting go.

The train got closer and closer and we stared firmly ahead, staying together until the train that I had always admired, ended our life.

* * *

Kujo sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. What... what kind of dream was that? It was the worst nightmare he had ever experienced.

His cheeks were flushed, his body was soaked in sweat, and his hair was a tangled mess.

Sighing heavily he pulled himself out of bed and looked out the window. The giant grandfather clock outside caught his eye and he squinted to see the time. 6:30 it read.

He had another hour before classes started. He sat himself back down on his bed and pondered what to do. He definitely couldn't go back to bed after that nightmare. What a weird dream.

And who was that beautiful girl? It just didn't make any sense. Although he wouldn't mind a girl like that being real...

Chuckling to himself, he got up.

"I guess I should walk around the Academy's campus, and get more familiar with it." He muttered to himself.

Quickly, he changed into his school uniform and combed his rumpled hair. As he left the dorm, his mind was still thinking about that dream. He still found it hard to believe that the one thing he had loved his entire childhood was the thing that ultimately killed him.

The morning breeze was light and peaceful. Just how it was in Japan. He closed his eyes and leaned back taking in the fresh spring air. He could hear the trees rustling and the sun's rays shined on him brightly. A small serene smile crossed his face.

The sound of footsteps made him look up. A girl stood near Kujo, her back to him. Wait a second... That blond hair, gothic dress... Could it be...?

He got up hastily and grabbed her shoulders turning her around to face him.

"Ah-!" She gave out a squeak of surprise. He leaned in closer to her observing her carefully. Those eyes, those stunning jade eyes that were full of fear not so long ago. There was no doubt. She was that girl.

"Wa-wait! Who are you!?" She cried as she blushed heavily, trying to pull away, but to no avail. They were mere centimeters away.

"You..." Kujo whispered staring at her, not even sure if what he was seeing was real.

"Oy! Mr. Sexual Harasser!" She shouted. With a final push, she stomped on his foot and dashed off, her face still a crimson color.

Kujo stood there in a daze watching her run off. His mind was a jumbled mess, he wasn't even sure what to do. But, if he let her run off now, would he ever see her again? He doubted it. So that's why-

"HEY! WAIT!" He called after her, trying to catch up to her. Upon hearing his voice, however, she began to run even faster. Her golden hair flowed out from behind her and Kujo couldn't help but think that it was beautiful.

"NO WAIT! SERIOUSLY!" He yelled. "I THINK I KNOW YOU!"

"Well I've never seen you before in MY LIFE!" She shouted back.

"NO! I SAW YOU IN MY DREAM!" He said, regretting it the instant the words escaped his mouth. That just made him seem like a huge creeper, which he wasn't. But to his surprise, the girl stopped. Panting heavily he made his way over to her.

"Ah! You finally stopped! Thank Good-"

"What...did you just say?" Her voice was deathly soft and her face was unreadable. Her attitude made Kujo uneasy.

"Ah! You finally stopped, Thank Goodness-"

"NO! Before that." She said, crossing her arms, obviously frustrated.

"That I saw you in my dream...?"

Silence.

"Um...Hello-"

"What was in that dream, exactly? Don't leave out a single detail."

Her words left him completely dumbfounded. First she was violently running away from him, now she was wanting to know about his dream? What was she, insane?

"What does it matter to you?" He muttered, rolling his eyes and beginning to turn away.

"IT DOES MATTER!" Her voice was desperate, the epitome of despair. Her hands were shaking and her whole body trembled with fear.

His eyes widened and he blinked in astonishment a couple times then sighed.

"O-okay, I guess..."

**-After explaining the events of his dream...-**

She frowned at him, rubbing her forehead, trying to think.

"But that means...that surely means... It can't be!"

"What?" He asked, slightly interested.

"SHUT UP!" She cut him off, glaring at him. Her hands dropped from her forehead and pointed at him angrily. She narrowed her eyes and brought her finger a centimeter away from his eyes.

"Say another word and I'll slap you." She growled.

"F-fine then..." He stuttered, startled.

She sighed and took several steps back while observing Kujo. She looked at him with disdain.

"Well, that's settled. You, whatever your name is,-"

"Kazuya Kujo."

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" She cleared her throat and continued.

"You, Kazuya Kujo, will from now on be... my personal servant."

He looked at her in obvious shock and took a hasty step back.

"What-?"

"I've decided that you are to be my servant. You will do everything I tell you to. No complaining. Understood?"

She said it so non-nonchalantly, like this was a fact that was discussed and thought about long before she had actually said it.

"But- What- Why-" He stuttered waving his hands around randomly, trying to make sense of the words that were spouting out of her mouth. But she paid it no heed and continued on.

"Good. So it's decided. Follow me."

"But-" He stopped himself.

_Oh Whatever. It's not like I have a chance of getting her to explain anything... I should just give in and see where this takes me. _

"Fine then. But- you have to tell me your name. If I'm to be your servant, I should at least know your name, don't you agree?"

She glanced back at him over her shoulder and offered him the smallest smile.

"Okay then. If you insist. My name is... Victorique. Victorique de Blois."

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 1 is done! Please tell me what you think! :) I have already a clear path for this story so enjoy ! ^^ Chapter 2 will be out soon! Remember to leave a review too! 3 -MimiBlue


End file.
